


Limit Breaker

by Shooting_Star_Ships



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gems with Penises, It gets pretty Dark in the beginning, Other, and the fact I was low on sleep). I hope yall in enjoy, but that really weird towards the end (both from it being a Jasper [Futa-Dom] X Peridot [Sub]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Star_Ships/pseuds/Shooting_Star_Ships
Summary: A Collaboration. Waring: It gets pretty Dark in the beginning, but that really weird towards the end (both from it being a Jasper [Futa-Dom] X Peridot [Sub] Oneshot, and the fact I was low on sleep). I hope yall in enjoy.
Relationships: Jasper & Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842994
Kudos: 11





	Limit Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> A Collaboration. Waring: It gets pretty Dark in the beginning, but that really weird towards the end (both from it being a Jasper [Futa-Dom] X Peridot [Sub] Oneshot, and the fact I was low on sleep). I hope yall in enjoy.

**Limit Breaker**

**By: 284_Dragon [Plot/idea and Premise] and Shooting Star Ships [Lewd writer of all things sexually] (aka Novice Novel Writer)**

_Dragon:_ It looks like Jasper wants to even the score with Peridot after she poofed, but little did the Green Jewel know, the orange hulk had a different idea when it came to securing the win…

**Star:** Thanks again to Dragon for reaching out to me for this collab. Hope yall enjoy.

In the middle of the woods two figures are fighting and one is on the edge while the other is ready to kill "it's payback time, I'm not going down so easily like the last two times" Jasper said while charging towards the small green gem.

Peridot rushed out of the way, barely managing to get out of the way of Jasper's attack, save for bits of dust blasting her from the impact of the bulky Gem's **_Flame Charge._** Peridot sighed deeply, and after a quick inspection of her attire to check for any cuts or tears, which were minimal at best, she quickly turned towards the orange golem. "What the heck is your problem, your clod?!"

Jasper ignored the shorter Gem, before leaping at her again, preparing to ram her into the ground with her helm. Peridot tries to call on anything in the area to provide cover, but to no avail, as the orange Quartz had her pin against the ground. 

Peridot tried to struggle against the goliath about her, though she knew it was a useless effort. Jasper enjoyed watching her try to break free of her grasp, only to tighten her grip on her wrist as she laughed, Peridot's strength went, with a sigh of defeat, away and she gave up.

"I give up please don't shatter me" _Peridot cried as Jasper let out a hushed laugh._

"Don't worry your pretty little head, you puny nerd. You’re not going to get shattered today." Jasper reassured. "You're not going anywhere for a while." A menacing grin was plastered across her face. Jasper leaned in real close, moving her lime green hair away from her earlobe. Peridot blushed profusely as she could feel Jasper’s heat, as she heavily breathed on her neck. 

“Mmmmmfpphh!” Peridot held back a moan as Jasper used her long tongue to draw her tiny ear in her large mouth. She gave her slow, soft chews, causing more moans to well up in her throat. Peridot tried to pull against her captive’s maw, but that only caused Jasper to bite down harder on her. Peridot let a moan slip through her gritted teeth, trying to process what was happening. “W-what… What are you doing to me?”

Jasper released her from her sharp fangs, smiling at her captive’s burning cheeks on display. “I’m going to put you in your place, Peridot.” She said, before lifting her up, carrying her over her, securing her with a broad hand over her ample backside. Peridot didn’t get what she meant, only wanting to get out her grasp.

“Hey! Unhand me! Do you know who you prorated?! I am the Great and Lovely Perid-*SMACK*-Ahh?!” Peridot was interrupted by a swift slap of her rear from her keeper, causing a jolt to send shivers running through her body. She let a low “Ooooow~” from her lips, her body slowly rising in heat.

“Glad you finally shut up.” Jasper said with jovial pride, rubbing the spot where her palm landed on her spandex. See looked around for a more suitable spot for what she had planned for the green gremlin. She noticed a large boulder with a flat top. _‘Perfect.’_ She thought. Jasper casual tossed Peridot off her shoulder. “The ride’s over.”

“Ugh!” Peridot groaned, as she was pratfell across the rock, with Jasper approaching her, looking at her as she tried to get up from it but she felt like she couldn't move at all. Jasper looked her up and down, her elongated tongue licking her lips as she traced each of her details, and it pleased her very much to see she shivered more and more with each step that brought her closer. “P-please, Jasper. We can just talk this out. Right?” Jasper simply laughed at her pathetic display. She stood over Peridot, saying nothing, letting her continue to drone on. “And if anything bad happens to me, Steven will be- **_*BOOM*_** \- Aaah!”

Jasper smashed the earth right next her, that once jovial grin became a hostile grimace. The ground shook around them, as Peridot held on tightly to her perch. She shook when she was picked up by the collar of her jumpsuit. Jasper’s Gemstone pressed against her own. “ **Don’t** you ever say that abomination’s name around me again, or I’ll beat you until you crack.” She growled.

Peridot whimpered at Jasper’s display of power. “I-I’m sorry!” She squeaked.

Jasper lifted her up higher in air, debating whether she should practice what she preached. She suddenly felt a drop of liquid touch her gem. Jasper took a closer look at Peridot's suit, before noticing a growing dark spot between her thighs. Again, that toothy grin returned to her lips. “Well, well…” She said before swiftly ripped off her Jumpsuit, leaving only tattered bits of her stockings to loosely cling to her legs. With the majority of Peridot’s slender, green body exposed, Jasper’s crooked smile widened as she saw pussy flowing with juice. “... and I thought you weren’t enjoying yourself.” She dropped her again on the cold rock, before holding her down by her bony shoulders, not giving her the choice. She looked Peridot deep into her fearful emerald-eyes before she grabbed her firmly by the neck. Jasper opened her mouth, and began to suckle on her exposed nape, gliding her violet tongue up her neck, causing more groans of innocent pleasure to pour out of her as she felt her mind turn to mush. Peridot didn’t understand what Jasper was doing with her mouth, and nor could she concentrate on anything, not with Jasper doing… _whatever_ she was doing to her body. Something told her that it was wrong, but that was the case why did it feel so good? She suddenly felt Jasper take a sharp bite in shoulder, causing her to both profuse and loud moan of pain and pleasures

“Please! Please don’t eat me Jasper!” She cried, thinking the large soldier above her had truly gone insane.

‘Hahaha!” Jasper let out after hearing such a funny notion from the small nerd below her. “What’s wrong, Peridot? Lapis never done this with you?”

“NO!” Peridot adamantly replied. “Nothing of the sort. She has never done anything like this to me. I remember feeling so… _hot._ ” That was the best way she could describe this fever that made her chest feel tight. A breeze came by, and Peridot shivered not because it was cold (it was actually pretty nice out), but because it happened to run between her spread legs and she was losing the battle of holding in these _weird noises._ “Now, let me go and we can forget this ever happened okay?” She pleaded.

“Are you kidding me?” Jasper retorted. “And miss the chance to see you in a squirming mess as my fuck you? Fat chance.”

“ _Fuck… me_?” Peridot questioned. _‘Was this what she was going to do to me?’_

“Oh Diamond, you really are a virgin. Haha. I’m surprised. With an Ass like this, I imagined Lapis wanting to tap this every chance she got.” Jasper emphasizes her point with a nice grope of exposed butt, getting a deeper blush to flood to the surface.

“ _Ass_?” Peridot felt three things after hearing that; One was of course confusion, since she didn’t understand half of what Jasper was saying. Another feeling was pride, because while she did get what exactly Jasper meant, but whatever it was, she had something that Jasper was after, and if she wasn’t so scared, she probably would have given Jasper a grin of her own. The third was that new sensation that emitted from her reproduction slot. It was alien to her. It was like a warm pulsing that spread throughout her body, and with each foreign action Jasper had performed the signals pushed stronger waves to her brain. If she could put it into words, it was like having your head slammed into by a million green stuff dolls from the fair. “Thanks...I guess. So, are you going to *gulp* fuck me now?” Peridot shivered, feeling dirty for saying that. Peridot timidity left her when felt Jasper fat fingers slip in her. ”Nnnnghhh~!” 

Jasper's cheeky grin only grew as she looked at Peridot’s dumbstruck face. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head just from her pumping two fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy. “Oh, why rush all the fun, my little Peridot? When can I listen to you make those dirty noises for me?” She said mockingly. “Besides, you made it so easy for me to fit two fingers inside ya. Why don’t we add a third?”

“W-wait. Aah~! B-but I feel sooo~. Ah My Diamond`!” Peridot tried to get the words out, but her brain wasn’t working right. When added that extra finger, she felt a delay with the information, from it getting overridden by her Reproduction Slot. Jasper, being Jasper, ignored the stocky Gemstone as she watched the green girl curl herself up, slightly shifting around in ecstasy, only for Jasper to put a stop to that.

“Now, now. Don’t block my view.” She said moving her hands above her head. “Just keep singing for me, my _little clod._ ” Jasper pressed her thumb against her green butterbean, causing the hardest surge to ram in her body.

“Ah~! Ah~! Aaah~! Jasprrrrrr~!” She moaned as fluids began to spray from her, covering Jasper’s Tunic in her juice. Jasper smirk at her uncivil display, making a slutty mess of herself. She sped up her hand, causing it to appear that an orange blur was pumping in and out of the small green alien.

“Jaaaaaa~sprrrrrrr~! Slow downngh~! Please! Aaaah~! It won’t stop coming oooooo~ut!” Peridot screamed out, trying her hardest to shake Jasper off her, as she continued to spurt more and more fluid on her. With each one, she shook violently with a heavy wave of that new sensation that railed her mind/ Her Gem glowed a neon green and her vision blurred. “I’m gonna poof~!”

Jasper decided that she had enough and pulled her fingers from her snatch. “Fine, fine.” She said with melancholy. She admires the spazzing mess of a gem below her, and she could hear incoherent mumbling coming out of thin lips. Jasper smiled devilishly as she stuffed her mouth with her sopping wet digits. Peridot was about to protest when the taste hit her but was stopped by Jasper before she could begin. “Suck them clean, or I’ll do it again. And you bite them, I’ll _bite_ back.” The green Gem begrudgingly accepted her demands and began to lap at her fingers, putting a proud smile on Jasper’s orange face. “That’s right. I own your ass now.” She took her other hand away from her bony wrists, revealing red imprints across them. Peridot's hands shook after finally being freed from their bind. She reached out to grab Jasper’s striped arms. Jasper was about to smack them back down, before she pulled the appendage closer, entrapping more of Jasper’s soaked fingers in her mouth. She grinned at the submissive act, Peridot with a head pat and as she gently massaged her vibrant Gemstone. “Good girl.”

“Turn around.” Jasper commanded the barely clothed Gem. Peridot hesitantly obeyed her captor, as she slowly turned herself away on the rock, facing away from her captor. She let out a squeak when Jasper swiftly smacked her across her butt. “You have a very nice slug Peri.” She complimented her as she got a nice handful.

“More…” Peridot said through her teeth, earning her another hard slap on the ass from the orange golem. Peridot shivered from the pleasure burning into her brain. She bit into her hand, trying to suppress the moan choking her.

“When you speak to me, you speak clearly. You understand me, you clod?” Jasper warned, pulling her head back by the roots of her hair.

“Yes, my Jasper!” Peridot announced yelled. “Forgive me, My Jasper!”

“Good. Now what was that you said earlier, Peri?” She said, moving her hand from her hair, down her chest, to between her legs, tickling her peapod.

“I- I asked you to hit my ass more, My Jasper!” Peridot said, doing her best to be perfect in her speech, sometimes that her owner required, and anything less wasn’t acceptable.

“Does my little clod love being smacked around on her lime-green ass?” Jasper teased, still drew tiny circles with her green clit.

“Yes, My Jasper. Y-your Clod loves it when you smack her across her lime-green ass, My Jasper!” She profusely admitted.

“Do you **deserve** the pleasure it brings, you worthless clod?” Jasper asked, pushing her head down against the rock, smiling to see that Peridot did even voice any protest to her treatment.

“No, My Jasper! I don’t deserve the pleasure that it gives me when you show me your extraordinary strength, but I asked you to release your anger on my ass, My Jasper. I deserve the stinging pain to leave.”

“And why is that, you defect?” Jasper said as she rubbed circles on Peridot’s raised asschecks, causing her to shake with anticipation.

“Because I’m the one that caused you to lose to the hybrid, My Jasper. I’m the worthless defect that poof you, My *SMACK* JASPER!” Peridot’s groveling and prodding paid off in the end.

“*SMACK* You’re. *SMACK* Damn. *SMACK* Right. *SMACK* You weakling!” Jasper said, not pulling any punches at she spanked Peridot’s Ass, causing it to give a slight jiggle. After a minute or so for endless smacks on the rear, Jasper stopped to look at the spasms of the lime green Gem with a darker colored slug. She could see her pussy was once again dripping wet from her handy work. Jasper noticed that she got some of the substance on her hand. “Now what do you say to Your Jasper?”

“[moans] Thank you, My Jasper!” She said, her eyes glassy. She then felt something small but thick enter her Waste Depositor. Then another one just like forced it way inside. Peridot groaned as the two objects swirled around inside her. “My Jasper~?”

“Don’t say anything, my little defect.” Jasper said, spreading open her backdoor with her slimy fingers. “Just grin and bear it,” Peridot remained quiet as she continued to play with her asshole, silently groaning. After Jasper added a third finger, and felt that she was ready, she pulled them out before pulling Peridot's head back with her other hand. “Open.” She commanded. Peridot opened her mouth without a word, lulling her open, ready to accept her fate. Jasper slid her digits inside her, before giving her the command to close. Again, she obeyed. “Suckle.” Peridot wrapped her alien tongue around each of her fingers, one by one. “You’re lucky you don’t eat, or this is very disgusting. Not like you deserve better.” Peridot continued with her task, not saying anything to fight her claim. Jasper laughed into her ear before kissing her nape while fondling her almost flat chest with free hand. Jasper Phased her tunic off her body, revealing her toned figure, from Big but bulky breasts to her stone like six-packs. A tuft of pure white hair rested above her vagina, where an orange light began to shine from there as a rod-shaped appendage started to grow from where her pussy used to be. Peridot felt it brushed up against her own cunt as the mass passed between her thighs, spreading them apart slightly. Her eyes widened, for she intuitively knew what Jasper was forming, and she didn’t need to be smart to know where she planned to put that 10-inch log. “I heard you Peridots are quite resilient. I plan to stretch you _past_ your limits.” Jasper said as she pressed her fat cock against her abused cherry pit. Peridot stared blankly into the forest before her eyes, as she shivered violently in her orange grasp, feeling the girth slowly fill her tight body, spreading farther than it was supposed to be. “Do you have anything to say before I drill you hollow with my _Breaking Point_?!” 

“Ruin me, My Jasper!” Peridot said, as her lips formed into a shaky smirk.

Jasper gave her a hard thrust as she slammed into her face first into the rock. “Aw, I knew you be a tight fuck.” Jasper said as she pulled her hips back, pushing her monstrous dick in deeper.

“ ** _MMMMMFPPHH!?_** ” Peridot groaned as she bites hard on Jasper’s fingers, filling her with the metallic taste of iron mixed with the other fluids that coated her tongue. Tears welled up in her eyes from both the pain and the pleasure she was inflicted. Jasper simply ignored her as she continued to smash the smaller Gemstone into the rock below her body. With each thrust Jasper laid into Peridot, the heavy boulder would move by a few inches. Jasper would yank Peridot to pull her orange log back inside the poor Gemstone. Peridot gripped the rock as tightly she could, to stay on top of the makeshift pedestal...

“I think you might have some worth. As my cocksleeve. How does that sound, you clod?” Jasper said, pulling her fingers free her jaw.

“FUCK ME~! Fuck Me Harder~!” Oooh, My Orange Diamond~! Peridot shouted as she was forced to ride Jasper’s overgrown Reproduction Rod~! “Ruin Me! Shatter My Ass With Your Elongated Dick, You Orange Pillar Of Perfection~! Use Your Worthless Peridot As A Cocksleeve! Punish Me Deeper! Aaaah~! Oooooh~! More, My Jasper! Please~! Give Me More Punishment~! I Love You, My Jas- Mmmmpphh~!”

Jasper silences her lover with a forceful kiss across her small mouth. Half the things she said made her clap her cheeks harder with each demeaning word Peridot said about herself. Jasper could feel her moaning in the kiss as she bucked harder. Jasper released her from the kiss, pulling her demon like tongue out of her dirty mouth. Jasper then put her in a full nelson hold, as she continued to fuck the green midget silly. “You talk too much. And you’re starting to make it ridiculously hard to keep my long dick inside her ass with you dripping like a broken pipe.” Jasper commented, looking down at her legs, seeing Peridot’s juice running down both their legs, causing wet slapping sounds to become audible and echo in the deep forest.

“Aaaaah~! Oooooh~! Mooooo~re!” Peridot moaned softly, her eyes faded, as she was lost in the nirvana,

“Agreed.” Jasper said, before pulling out and throwing her to the dirt behind her. Jasper sat down on the wet boulder with a semi-flaccid dick hanging between her legs, as she watched Peridot slowly pick herself off the ground, before crawling over to Jasper’s twitching member, eventually lightly fondling the massive cock.

“Moooo~re.” She moaned, before worshipping the appendage with her tongue, lapping up the different fluids covered it. Peridot hungrily slurped them up, not caring about the taste, only wanting to receive more pleasure from her these things Jasper proudly displayed before her.

Jasper sat there with her chin resting on her hand, as she looked smugly down at her submissive Gemstone. Her technique still needed work, but she got the job done at least. “Open Wide.”

Peridot stopped performing her actions as she unhinged her jaw, her tongue on display as she held her head back, ready to accept the gift Jasper was preparing to give her. Jasper smiled and came on her face, intentionally getting her hot milk anywhere but her mouth at first. She then gripped the back of her head, forcing her to swallow her large cock in her mouth. Peridot didn’t struggle before she became a cloud of dust, only leaving behind her Gemstone, which still had Jasper’s cum pouring all over.

“We’ll work on your endurance when you reform.” Jasper said.


End file.
